Franz Kafka
thumb|250px|right|Franz Kafka około 1917 roku [[Grafika:Popiersie Franz Kafka ssj 20060914.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Popiersie Franza Kafki w Alei Sław na Skwerze Harcerskim w Kielcach Franz Kafka (ur. 3 lipca 1883, zm. 3 czerwca 1924) – niemieckojęzyczny]] pisarz z Pragi pochodzenia żydowskiego; w swoich powieściach stworzył model sytuacji zwanej sytuacją kafkowską i określanej w języku niemieckim za pomocą przymiotnika "kafkaesk", którego istotą jest konflikt zniewolonej jednostki z anonimową, nadrzędną wobec niej instancją. Deformacja groteskowa, niejednoznaczne, paraboliczne obrazy oraz poczucie zagrożenia i niepewności składają się na panoramę literackiego świata Kafki. Życie Pochodzenie i rodzina Kafka urodził się w Pradze należącej wówczas do monarchii austro-węgierskiej. Był synem Hermanna Kafki (1852-1931) i Julii Kafki, z domu Löwy (1856-1934). Pochodzący z prowincji ojciec prowadził sklep galanteryjny. Matka wywodziła z bogatej rodziny osiadłej w Podiebradzie. Obok dwóch braci, Georga i Heinricha, którzy zmarli niedługo po narodzinach, Franz Kafka miał jeszcze trzy siostry: Elli (1889-1941), Valli (1890-1942) i Ottlę (1892-1943). Jego językiem ojczystym był niemiecki, którym w Pradze posługiwało się w tamtym okresie 10% ludności. Kafkowie byli Żydami, jednakże Franz Kafka, jak i zresztą pozostali członkowie rodziny, mówił i pisał prawie wyłącznie po niemiecku. Znał również bardzo dobrze język czeski, a języka hebrajskiego zaczął się uczyć dopiero pod koniec życia. Dzieciństwo i okres młodzieńczy W okresie od 1889 do 1893 Kafka uczęszczał do niemieckiej szkoły ludowej na Targu Mięsnym w Pradze. Dalej kształcił się w humanistycznym Altstädter Gymnasium (Gimnazjum Staromiejskim), gdzie językiem wykładowym był język niemiecki. Już w wieku młodzieńczym Kafka zajmował się literaturą (jego wczesne dzieła uznaje się za zaginione, prawdopodobnie sam je zniszczył) oraz ideami socjalizmu i darwinizmu. Pozostawał pod wpływem literackiego pisma Der Kunstwart. Jego przyjaciółmi z tamtego okresu byli między innymi pochodzący z Warszawy żydowski aktor teatralny Rudolf Illowy, Hugo Bergmann (późniejszy rektor Uniwersytetu Jerozolimskiego), Ewald Felix Pribram] i Oskar Pollak. Wakacje spędzał chętnie u swojego wuja Zygfryda będącego lekarzem wiejskim w Triesch. Studia i praca W sierpniu 1901 podjął studia na Niemieckim Uniwersytecie w Pradze. Po dwutygodniowej przygodzie z chemią Kafka postanowił studiować prawo. Pomimo to potrafił wygospodarować czas, by przez semestr uczęszczać na wykłady z historii kultury i germanistyki. W międzyczasie odbył kilka podróży i chwilowo zastanawiał się nad studiami germanistycznymi w Monachium. Porzucił jednak ten zamysł, kontynuując studia prawnicze w Pradze. W 1906 został wypromowany na doktora nauk prawnych, po czym odbył staż w sądzie ziemskim i karnym. W 1902 poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, dobrze wówczas znanego w praskim środowisku literackim pisarza, Maxa Broda. Wokół Maxa Broda istniała grupa kilku zaprzyjaźnionych pisarzy, których wspólnym mianownikiem było żydowskie i jednocześnie praskie pochodzenia. Oprócz Kafki, do kręgu tego należeli też Felix Weltsch i Oskar Baum. Od 1908 do 1922 Kafka pracował w Zakładzie Ubezpieczeń Robotników od Wypadków Królestwa Czeskiego w Pradze, instytucji będącej kombinacją zakładu ubezpieczeń społecznych i inspekcji pracy. W ramach swoich obowiązków służbowych Kafka podróżował często po całych Czechach nadzorując warunki pracy w dziesiątkach zakładów przemysłowych. Wbrew temu co sam pisał w swoich dziennikach, analiza opisów jego dokonań zawodowych dokonana przez jego przełożonych wskazuje na to, że był on cenionym i sumiennym pracownikiem. Wskazuje też na to jego częste awansowanie. W momencie gdy musiał zrezygnować z pracy piastował dobrze opłacane stanowisko nadinspektora. Oprócz tego, szwagier i ojciec Kafki wciągnęli go do współzarządzania fabryką azbestu pod Pragą, której sukces miał w zamyśle ojca Kafki, stanowić przepustkę do elitarnego kręgu czeskich rodzin fabrykanckich. Inwestycja ta jednak skończyła się ostatecznie bankructwem. Franz Kafka, wg ówczesnych standardów był raczej osobą dość zamożną. Jego zarobki wystarczały mu na prowadzenie w miarę dostatniego życia, typowego dla przedstawiciela praskiej, wyższej-średniej klasy. Między innymi stać go było na liczne podróże po Europie. Kilkanaście razy był w Berlinie i Wiedniu, kilka razy w Paryżu, raz we Włoszech. Franz Kafka, wbrew rozpowszechnionym sterotypom, był dość znany w środowisku praskich, niemieckojęzycznych, głównie pochodzenia żydowskiego elit intelektualnych. Był stałym członkiem kilku praskich salonów literackich, gdzie czytywał swoje opowiadania i uczestniczył w dyskusjach. Publikował w Prager Tagblat i później w Berliner Tageblatt recenzje sztuk teatralnych i dzieł literackich. W 1909 zostały wydane jego pierwsze szkice prozy w monachijskim czasopiśmie literackim "Hyperion". Życie prywatne Franz Kafka żył do 35 roku życia z rodzicami. Od dzieciństwa był raczej słabego zdrowia i niemal co roku przebywał kilka tygodni w roku w różnych sanatoriach. Z jego "Dzienników" wyłania się postać człowieka zdominowanego przez ojca, cierpiącego na głęboką depresję dwubiegunową, stąd w jego życiu występowały często okresy "czarnowidztwa" przedzielone okresami skrajnych stanów euforycznych, w trakcie których powstało większość z jego najbardziej znanych dzieł. Franz Kafka pozostał do końca życia kawalerem. Swatano go z Felicją Bauer, sekretarką z Berlina, z którą prowadził ożywioną korespondencję przez ponad 5 lat. Po okresie półrocznych zaręczyn, z nie do końca jasnych przyczyn do ślubu z Felicją jednak nie doszło. Kafka po zerwaniu z Felicją zniszczył jej listy do siebie, natomiast jego listy do Felicji przetrwały i zostały wydane w latach 50. XX w. przez Maxa Broda. Wspomnienia przyjaciółki Felicji, Grete Bloch, sugerowały, że przyczyną rozstania z Felicją był romans z Grete, którego efektem miałoby być dziecko Kafki, które zmarło w wieku 10. lat. Niebagatelną rolę odegrała w życiu Kafki jego przyjaciółka Milena Jeseńska, tłumaczka jego dzieł na język czeski, która stała się jego najbliższą powierniczką. Jednak najbliżej była związana z Franzem Kafką pochodząca z Pabianic Dora Diamant, jego ostatnia partnerka życiowa, dla której zdecydował się przerwać toksyczny związek z rodzicami (zwłaszcza z ojcem), i dla której wyprowadził się z domu. Zamieszkał z Dorą w Berlinie. W Stanach Zjednoczonych wyszła napisana przez Kathi Diamant biografia Dory "Kafka's Last Love". Jeden z rozdziałów książki "Bagaże Franza K. Podróż której nigdy nie było" Remigiusza Grzeli poświęcony jest właśnie losowi Dory Diamant. Grzela napisał też sztukę teatralną poświęconą Dorze "Naznaczeni" (zamieszczona w "Bagażach Franza K."). Franz Kafka był wegetarianinem, został nim w dużym stopniu pod wpływem teorii antropozoficznych Rudolfa Steinera, którego poznał osobiście po jego odczycie w Pradze. Ostatnie lata W 1922 Kafka musiał zrezygnować z pracy ze względu na postępującą gruźlicę. W 1923 roku przeniósł się do Berlina, by móc zamieszkać z Dorą Diamant, Żydówką z Pabianic, oraz poświęcić się wyłącznie pisaniu. Rok później, w sanatorium w Kierlingkoło Wiednia, w wieku 41 lat uległ swojej chorobie i zmarł. Dzieło Powstanie i popularyzacja Jego pierwszy zbiór opowiadań i fragmentów prozy został wydany w 1913 r. pt. Betrachtung. Wtedy też powstał Palacz, pierwszy rozdział niedokończonej powieści pt. Ameryka. Za jego życia, oprócz środowiska praskich elit niemieckojęzycznych, jego twórczość została właściwie niezauważona. Kilka jego zbiorów opowiadań ukazało się w wydawnictwie Wolff-Verlag z Lipska, w nakładach nie przekraczających 1000 egzemplarzy, do których druku doszło głównie dzięki przyjaźni Maxa Broda z właścicielem wydawnictwa, Kurtem Wolffem. Mimo pochlebnych recenzji tych zbiorów, przez m.in. Roberta Musila, sprzedawały się one bardzo słabo. Do popularyzacji dzieł Kafki w znacznej mierze przyczynił się najbliższy przyjaciel Max Brod, który zdołał wylansować twórczość Kafki w latach 40 i 50. XX w. na fali powojennej popularności egzystencjalizmu. Pośmiertnie wydał on jedną ukończoną powieść (Proces]]) i dwie niedokończone (Zamek i [[Ameryka), pomimo że Kafka kazał mu spalić wszystkie teksty po swojej śmierci. Max Brod wydał także "Dzienniki" Kafki, które ten pisał systematycznie od 19. roku życia oraz listy do siebie, Felicji Bauer i kilku innych osób. Znaczenie Dzieła Kafki odzwierciedlają niestabilny stan duchowy wielu ludzi na początku XX wieku. Utworów Kafki nie należy interpretować jako krytyki nadmiernie rozbudowanej i niezrozumiałej w swoich decyzjach machiny biurokratycznej, która straciła rację bytu, słuszniej jest potraktować je jako szeroko pojęte i wieloaspektowe przesłania o wymiarze egzystencjalnym. Trudno przyporządkować dzieła Kafki do któregoś z prądów literackich, chociaż część badaczy jest skłonna zaliczyć twórczość Kafki do nurtu ekspresjonistycznego, co jednak nie wszystkim badaczom literatury wydaje się trafne. Wielu badaczy i teoretyków Kafki, uważa go za prekursora literatury nurtu egzystencjalizmu. Kafka wprowadził do literatury, w miejsce tradycyjnej opisowości, liczne niedomówienia, korzystał z niejasnych, parabolicznych obrazów. Jego styl charakteryzowała maksymalna prostota, pozbawiona wszelkich ozdobników. Nawet najbardziej skrajne, nieprawdopodobne sytuacje, takie jak opis działania maszyny tortur w opowiadaniu "Kolonia karna", czy też opis wykonania egzekucji w powieści "Proces" są opisane w chłodny, precyzyjny i beznamiętny sposób. Kafka przedstawia w swoich dziełach najczęściej człowieka wyalienowanego, którego związki z innymi ludźmi uległy znacznemu zniszczeniu. Bohater kafkowski walczy samotnie z niezrozumiałymi strukturami rządzącymi światem. Mimo buntu i starań nie jest w stanie zmienić swego położenia, a walka kończy się klęską. Uwikłania bohatera w grozę istnienia mają na tyle niejasną strukturę, że możliwa jest bardzo różna interpretacja symboliki i sekwencji wydarzeń jakim ten bohater jest poddany. Samotność jest innym z wielkich tematów kafkowskich – bohater walczy i przegrywa zawsze sam. Strach, koszmary, rozdwojenia jaźni i kompleksy to główne z niszczycielskich i symbolicznych elementów. Oddają one dobrze atmosferę dzieł, w których wyobcowani i samotni bohaterowie bezustannie poszukują – jak można sądzić – bezpieczeństwa i pewności, czego nigdy nie będzie im dane doświadczyć. Ważną część jego twórczości stanowią opublikowane wbrew jego woli, jego "Dzienniki", oraz korespondencja z Maxem Brodem, Felicją Bauer i kilkoma innymi osobami. Dzieła Opowiadania i fragmenty *1913 - Wyrok (Das Urteil) *1914 - Kolonia karna (In der Strafkolonie) *1914 - Przed prawem (Vor dem Gesetz) *1915 - Przemiana (Die Verwandlung) *1917 - Sprawozdanie dla Akademii (Ein Bericht für eine Akademie) *1922 - Dociekania psa (Forschungen eines Hundes) *1922 - Głodomór (Ein Hungerkünstler) *1923 - Schron (Schron) Powieści *1925 - Proces (Der Prozeß); pośmiertnie wydana powieść, jej okres powstania to lata 1914-1915 *1926 - Zamek (Das Schloß); pośmiertnie wydana i niedokończona powieść; prace nad nią rozpoczęły się w 1922 roku *1927 - Ameryka (Der Verschollene); pośmiertnie wydana i niedokończona powieść; prace nad nią rozpoczęły się w 1912 roku Polskie wydania dzieł *''Proces'', tłum. Józefina Szelińska (w wielu źródłach błędnie podaje się jako tłumacza Bruno Shulza), Warszawa 1935; 1957, 1966/2, 1971/3, 1974/4. *''Wyrok'', tłum. Juliusz Kydryński, Warszawa 1958; 1975/2 (Tomik zawiera następujące opowiadania: Wyrok, Przemiana, Lekarz wiejski, Na galerii, Przed prawem, Jedenastu synów, Sprawozdanie dla Akademii, Kolonia karna, Głodomór. *''Zamek'', tłum. Krzysztof Radziwiłł i Kazimierz Truchanowski, posłowie: Roman Karst, Warszawa 1958; 1973/2. *''Nowele i miniatury'', tłum. Roman Karst / A. Kowalkowski, wstęp: Roman Karst, Warszawa 1961; 1991/2 (Opowiadania: Opis walki, Olbrzymi kret, Myśliwy Grakchus, Budowa Chińskiego Muru, Odmowa, Stary kawaler Blumfeld, Małżonkowie, Schron, Głodomór; Fragmenty: Przygotowania do ślubu na wsi, Strażnik grobowca; Nowelki, przypowieści: Dzieci na drodze, Zdemaskowanie oszusta, Nagły spacer, Postanowienia, Niedola kawalera, Kupiec, Widok z okna oglądany w roztargnieniu; Aforyzmy). *''Ameryka'', tłum. Juliusz Kydryński, Warszawa 1967; 1978/2, 2003/3. *''Dociekania psa'', tłum. Lech Czyżewski, Kraków 1988. *''Cztery opowiadania. List do ojca'', tłum. Juliusz Kydryński, Jarosław Ziółkowski, Warszawa 2003 (Zawiera: Wyrok, Przemiana, Kolonia karna, Jama, List do ojca). Listy i dzienniki * Dzienniki 1910-1923, tłum. Jan Werter, przedmowa: Zbigniew Bieńkowski, Kraków 1961; 1969/2, 1993/3. * Listy do Felicji i inne z lat 1912 - 1916, tłum. I. Krońska, Warszawa 1976. Książka zawiera również esej Eliasa Canettiego Inny Proces. * Listy do Mileny, tłum. Feliks Konopna, przedmowa: Zbigniew Bieńkowski, Kraków 1959; 1969/2, 1993/3. * List do ojca, tłum. J. Sukiennicki, Warszawa 1979. Opracowania i interpretacje Biografie Franza Kafki *Brod, Max: Franz Kafka. Opowieść biograficzna, Czytelnik 1982, przełożył Tadeusz Zabłudowski. *Pawel, Ernst: Franz Kafka. Koszmar rozumu, Twój Styl, 2003. Literatura pomocnicza *Grzela, Remigiusz: Bagaże Franza K. czyli podróż, której nigdy nie było, Warszawa 2004 (wraz ze sztuką poświęconą Dorze Diamant "Naznaczeni" - sztuka była realizowana w Teatrze Polskiego Radia i TVP Kultura) *Karst, Roman: Franz Kafka. Studium, w: Twórczość 6/1958, s. 78 -110. *Karst, Roman: Drogi samotności. Rzecz o Franzu Kafce, Warszawa 1960. *Kurowicki, Jan: Franz Kafka. Obcość i wyobcowanie, w: Człowiek i sytuacje ludzkie. Szkice o pisarstwie XX wieku, Ossolineum, Wrocław 1970, s. 58 - 94. *Walser, Martin: Opis formy. Studium o Kafce, tłum. Edmund Musiołek, Warszawa 1972. *Wydmuch, Marek: Franz Kafka, Czytelnik, Warszawa 1982. Linki zewnętrzne Strony polskojęzyczne * Polski Projekt Kafkowski - polskojęzyczna strona o Franzu Kafce * Kafka w Pradze Strony obcojęzyczne * The Kafka Project - największy światowy projekt kafkowski * Projekt studentów z uniwersytetu w Bonn * Kafka w Pradze